When You Play A Country Song Backwards
by Yunalesca10
Summary: Fang and Vanille have been gone for 5 years, and Hope is getting desperate to save his lost love. and when Snow manes a stupid little comment on a country song...Hope gets an idea...


**_Author's Note:_****_ Ok, this is a crazy story so don't mind it if it sucks..._**

* * *

_And that's what you get when you play a country song baaack woooords..._

"WOW! Who knew you could get _SO_ many things by playing a country song backwards!" Said Snow, astonished by the song that was just on the radio. It was just a regular depressing day at the house. It had been 5 years since Fang and Vanille sacraficed themselves to save their friends...and the world. But only Hope really seemed to be affected by the fact that Fang and Vanille had been gone for so long...

"Snow, you do know that it's just a weird country song, and that that's not true right?" Hope said to him, annoyed at Snow's utter stupidity...

"Yeah, I know that. I'm not an idiot. You don't have to be so rude Hope...geeze, it was just a stupid comment. Plus I was being sarcastic." Said Snow in defence of his dumb statement.

"Come on Hope, lighten up on the guy. I was gonna comment on that song to." Said Sazh trying to calm Hope down...but it wasn't really working...BUT! Then Lightning and Serah came in and everything got a whole lot worse...

"Alright! That's enough! Hope, what's wrong with you! Snow just made a stupid little sarcastic comment on a weird song, and you're yelling at him. What's the matter?" Asked Lightning in a calm almost sympathetic fasion.

"Light...it's been five years since Fang and Vanille left us...and I...I miss them...I miss Fang's strength...and Vanille's Smile..." Sighed Hope, making everyone realize what's been bugging him these past five years. He missed his friends. Fang and Vanille were always there for him, and now...When they needed him the most...he couldn't do anything to save them...it was hurting him inside...

"Hope..."

And just then-

_And that's what you get when you play a country song baaaack woooords..._

- Snow had put the song back on, and this gave Hope a stupid yet brillient idea!

"I GOT IT! To bring them back we could just play a country song backwards! But not ust any country song, a love song! That's sure to work!" Yelled Hope, he was SO excited to try out his plan that probably wouldn't work. But you never know, Gran Pulse is a strange and mystical place...

"Hope, sweetie I really don't think that's going to work..." Said Serah, trying to makie him feel better and at the same time tell him that his plan wasn't going to work (hence the 'sweetie' part), but she was going to let him try anyway.

"Hope, what do you think this is gonna prove? It's not gonna work. All this is gonna do is prove that you've gone completely insane!" Snow said, he wanted Fang and Vanille back to...besides Hope, he missed them more than anyone...I guess it's a hero thing.

"Yeah Hope...we're not saying not to do it, we're just warning you not to get your hopes up...it may work, it may not. Just be ready to face the outcome of this plan...no matter what." Said Sazh, trying to comphert Hope, who was searching through Serah's country CD's for the perfect song to play backwards.

"Yeah, I know Sazh...But I have to try...I want my friends back..." Hope Said with a sigh...

"Come on Hope, let's try this one." Said Serah holding up a CD of country love songs.

"WOW! THIS IS PERFECT! YOU'RE THE BEST SERAH!" Yelled Hope, giving Serah a HUGE hug. They all picked out a song together and popped it in the stereo.

"I really don't think this is gonna work-" Started Lightning before the song started and cut her off. They listened to the song backwards of corse.

"So? Is it working?" Asked Hope Glancing at the Crystalized Cocoon outside their window, it was glowing a little. It was different from the way it glew at night. And, just then-

"Wow! So this is what Pulse is like now?"  
"I'S AMAZING!"

-Fang and Vanille showed up in the living room.

"VANILLE!" Yelled Hope, he ran over and gave her the most gigantic hug EVER!

"Uh, hey Hope...uh, you can let go now." Said Vanille suprised at Hope's sudden glee.

"Oh, sorry...I'm just so glad you're back!"

"I just can't believe his plan actually worked..." Said Lightning with a sigh. Which in turn, made Vanille and Fang very curious.

"What plan?" Asked Fang taking a seat next to Sazh on the couch.

"Yeah, how did you bring us back?" Vanille asked, holding Hope and arms length for a moment.

"Uh...we...played a country song backwords." Hope said sounding pretty ashamed that he of all people came up with such an idiotic idea.

"Man Hope, I can't believe you of all people came up with such an idiotic idea!" Fang chuckled. Obviously just trying to be funny to lighten the mood, but she was the only one who actually thought it was funny.

"Fang! That wasn't funny, that was mean!" Scolded Serah glancing over at Hope who had a sad expression on his face.

"Come on Serah, I was just teasing!" Said Fang tying to defend her position.

"It's alright Fang, it was a dumb idea, but it worked. You're back. And that's all that matters." Said Hope, pulling Fang and Vanille into a hug.

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome! Crystal stasis gets pretty anoying when you've been stuck in it twice and only have a week in between stasis's." Fang chuckled, then the little chocobo flew over and started bouncing on her head. That made everyone smile and laugh.

"It's good to be back." Said Vanille holding Chocalina in her hands.

"Vanille, there's something I need to tell you." Said Hope shyly.

"What is it Hope?" Asked Vanille, as Chocalina flew back into Sazh's afro.

"Vanille...I just wanted to say that...I love you!" Hope said, Vanille gasped and the others stopped right in their tracks.

*3 years later*

"NORA! Leave your brother alone! Let him play with his toys." Said Vanille as she scolded her daughter for being mean to her brother Alexander.

"I thowy momma..." Said Nora, giving her brother back his toy truck.

"It's ok. Now, forgive her Alex."

"I frogive you Nowa." Said Alex, motioning for her to sit and play with him.

"Ok, when Daddy gets home, then we'll eat ok?" Vanille siad sitting down to play with her children. Just then-

"HONEY! I'M HOME!"

"DADDY!"

-Hope came back from work.

"Hi Hope, how was work?" Asked Vanille as they kissed hello.

"It was good, Sazh brought Dajh over for lunch and we all hung out. I got to show them the new project we're working on." Said Hope picking up his kids.

"Daddy, You so cool!" Said Alex giving Hope a hug.

"You're cool to sport. Ok, what's for dinner!" Asked Hope, looking to Vanille for the answer.

"I made you're favorite. It's the 3 year anniversery of the day you brought Fang and I back." Said Vanille as they walked to the dining room, vanille and the kids had set the table up all nice, though since the kids we're only 2 and a half years old, she did most of the work. But they did put out the spoons. They all sat down to eat and Vanille put on the song Hope and the others played Backwards 3 years ago to bring them back.

"And that's what you get when you play a country song backwords." Said Hope, staring lovingly at Vanille who was sitting next to him. and with that very true statement...

They kissed.


End file.
